international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
SMPC22 / Transcript
The episode starts out with the Cures transforming to fight a Saiark. Nora: Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! Tove: Pretty Cure! Kagayaku Floral Ride! Cure Twinflower: The evergreen flower of hope! Cure Twinflower! Cure Valley: The flower of returning happiness! Cure Valley! Cure Heather: The flower standing for unity! Cure Heather Cure Bluebottle:With all the luck in the world! Cure Bluebottle! The cures engage into battle with the Saiark, with Cure Twinflower and Cure Heather moving in the air, and Cure Valley and Cure Bluebottle on the ground. Cure Twinflower reaches the Saiark first, and kicks it up into the air, passing it to Cure Heather, who joins her hands and smashes it back into the ground. Cure Valley throws it up into the air, and Cure Bluebottle does an aerial front flip, and uses the momentum to dig her heels into the Saiark's head, sending it flying. It quickly gets up again. Cure Valley: Is it just me, or is that thing stronger than the usual Saiarks? Cure Heather: Yes, it is. Normally, they stay down long enough for one of us to get in a purification shot... Let's stay at it, and since it has higher defence, it has likely a more powerful attack as well. Stay out of the way of it's attacks. Cure Twinflower: Right. Cure Bluebottle: Pretty Cure! Fate Impact! The attack hits the Saiark and pushes it back a bit, but it still continues to advance towards them. Cure Twinflower: Pretty Cure! Twinflower Destructive Halation! Cure Valley: Pretty Cure! Smiling Assault! Cure Heather: Pretty Cure! Fairness Hammer! Cure Bluebottle: Pretty Cure! Lucky Blast! The four attacks hit dead on the Saiark and pushes it back into the ground again. It rises up again. Cure Twinflower: I have an idea that might work. Cure Heather: What? Cure Twinflower: It's mainly about diversion, and then we need to use the Shiny Rainbow Frame. Cure Valley: You mean we need to blast it with so much power, that it won't be able to protect itself? Cure Twinflower: Yes, and it will help if we catch it off guard, thus we need a diversion. Cure Heather: It might work. Cure Bluebottle: Then let's do it! Cure Bluebottle runs up to the Saiark, skids between it's legs, and kicks at one of it's legs in the meantime, causing it to almost loose it's balance. Cure Bluebottle: Light of luck, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace! Cure Bluebottle: Pretty Cure Bluebottle Lucky Shoot! Cure Bluebottle: Luck, return to the heavens! The attack hits the Saiark, and as the attack ends, the Saiark is dropped head-first into the ground.' Cure Bluebottle: I don't think it will stay down for long, lets hurry! Cures Twinflower, Valley and Heather: Right! Dalecarlian:' Feelings of innocence!' Dalecarlian: Come forth! Cures Twinflower, Valley, Heather, Bluebottle: Shiny Rainbow Frame! Cure Twinflower: For everyone's dreams! Cure Valley:' For everyone's happiness!' Cure Heather: For feelings of unity! Cure Bluebottle: And finally for luck! Cures Twinflower, Valley, Heather, Bluebottle: Let our message reach out to everyone! Our message of hope! Pretty Cure, Lovely Rainbow Rush! The attack hit the Saiark, and it's purified. Cure Twinflower: Finally! That thing must've gotten an upgrade or something! Hat: Don't be too sure about that. After all, it could be so that the general is simply stronger than his peers. Cure Twinflower: Who are you?! Hat: Why thank you for asking, Cure Twinflower. You may call me Hat. Cure Bluebottle: Seriously? What's with you guys and names? Couldn't your mothers have been a little more creative when they chose your names? And why naming someone something that negative? Hat: Whoever said I was with the Saiark? Cure Heather: Let's see, the previous times we've encountered a general for the first time, it has pretty much started out like that. Right, Twinflower? Cure Twinflower: Yup. Besides, you look like the other generals. Hat: One shouldn't judge by appearances, am I not right? And for that matter, maybe I decide to be on the Saiarks' side, simply because of your hostility? But you're right. I am a part of Ragnarök Republic. Can you guess why I'm here? Cure Twinflower: Oh, I dunno'. Perhaps to send these Saiarks at us? Hat: No, but that's a bonus. You see, I'm a special member in the Republic. The two generals you met, are neither as experienced, nor have as much power as me. I do rarely go on such simple missions as creating Saiarks anymore. Cure Bluebottle: Then what do you do? Hat: To put it simply, practice my abilities. Let's just say I get a prey, and then I don't stop until I have it. Cure Twinflower: Oh, come on! Stop speaking in riddles! Hat: As you wish. Hat disappears. Cure Valley: Where'd he go?! Hat appears only a few feet away from Cure Twinflower, and raises his arm, which glows orange. Hat: My mission, is to find Pretty Cures, and destroy them. Hat fires the light in his hand in a ray, which hit's Cure Twinflower in the back, and she's sent into the ground, as she crashes, a dust-cloud appears. Cure Valley: Twinflower! Cure Bluebottle: Okay, that crossing the line. You don't attack my friends like that. You're going down. Cure Heather: While I do not usually speak in such a crude way, I agree completely. I don't care who you are. You won't do that again. The blue and purple cure send a ray of light each at the general, but he sends them back at their owners knocking them to their knees. He sends another at Cure Valley. Hat: I told you before; I won't give up on prey. And the prey I was given, wasn't any of you three. I was tasked with destroying Cure Twinflower, and no Pretty Cure in Sweden can stop me. Cure Twinflower: So that's it huh? I'm sorry to disappoint you... Cure Twinflower: Pretty Cure! Twinflower Destructive Halation! The cloud disappears as the pink light speeds towards Hat, revealing Cure Twinflower standing, a bit scratched up, but flaming with pink aura. Cure Twinflower: Pretty Cure! Twinflower Lovely Sword! Her initial spell hits Hat's shield, and she leaps, extending her wings, and raising the sword she created. Hat produces a sword himself, and blocks her attack. The two exchange blows a few times, and Cure Twinflower manages to rip Hat's coat, at the cost of him striking her left wrist, causing a crack in her LovePreBrace, and her sword disappears. Hat: I won. He sends another blast of orange energy, and she is sent tumbling at the ground again. The smoke disappears, and she is revealed to have been forced out of the transformation. The PreChanMirror is shown flying away, and is then caught by another pair of hands. Hat lands on the ground and walks over to Nora. Hat: I have to admit, you put up more of a fight than I thought you would. Too bad it's all for nothing. ???: Pretty Cure, Lovin' bonds! A dark pink beam pushes Hat away from Nora. As Hat turnes his head towards the source, he sees another Cure. Cure Family: Don't you dare touch her. Hat: You cannot stop me. Cure Family: Oh, sure I can. You said yourself that she was a good fighter. I'm pretty sure I can beat you. Cure Valley: Um, excuse me, but who are you? Cure Family: Of course. Cure Family: The elder sibling is to care for the younger! Cure Family! Hat: Cure Family, huh? Since you're so confident in your abilities, I'll honour your request. He reforms his sword, and leaps at Cure family, who turns once to avoid the blade, and then kicks him in the opposite direction. His sword clatter to the ground beside Cure Family as he lands a few meters away. Hat charges again, in a much more reckless manner. Cure Family smirks as she somersaults out of the way. Cure Family: You mentally can't take a punch, can you? I'm sorry for busting your great big ego. Cure Family: Pretty Cure, Family Spark! The attack hit's Hat and sends him into a nearby wall. Cure Family: See? Even if I may not have as much experience as my sister when it comes to fighting, I do still have much more overall experience. Hat: W-why you... Cure Family: Sigh, you still don't get it do you? I am fully capable of beating you. Hat: I'll just burn your head right off your sorry shoulders... Hat lifts his hands, which begin to glow brightly in orange, and sends the light in a wide beam of blazing fire. Cure Family: I'm sorry, but that won't work. Cure Family:Light of bonds, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace. Cure Family: Pretty Cure Family Reunion! Cure Family: Bonds, return to the heavens! Cure Family's dark pink blast overpowers Hat's flames, and he teleports away at the last second. Half an hour later, at Nora's house. Nora: Ugh, what happened..? I feel like I've been run over by a stampede... Louise: Thank god, Nora, you scared us! Nora: What happened? Is Hat gone! Linn: Yep, Louise here came out of nowhere, and fought him off! I mean, how many hits did you land on him? 5, 6? And you avoided all of his! Nora: Wait... You're Cure Family? Louise: Ah.. Yeah... I guess I should return this to you. Louise hands Nora her PreChanMirror. Tove: How much did you hear? You had already passed out when the fight was over. Nora: "The elder sibling is to care for the younger! Cure Family!" ... What kind of introduction phrase is that? Was that the best you could come up with? Louise: Ah... Ahaha... A faint shade of pink appear on Louise's cheeks, and she scratches one of them out of embarrassment. Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Transcripts